Necromancia
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: AU. Johnnes F. VII Alfred o amava incondicionalmente desde a primeira vez que o viu, porém... Arthur foi morto...E a beira da loucura e da insanidade, Johnnes fará qualquer coisa para ter seu amor de volta...Qualquer coisa...


_**Fic em homenagem ao personagem que conheci quando tinha uns 6 anos, que traumatizou minha infancia, e boa parte da minha vida, e aterrorizou muito de meus pesadelos.**_

Fausto **Johann **VIII, Shaman King.

* * *

><p>Meu aprendiz e bom amigo Nihon me disse enquanto estavamos vendo SK, que Fausto lhe lembrava um pouco Alfred. Eu queria fazer algo para o Faust, mas como não me veio nada em SK (e asessão deste anime aqui é as moscas) eu fiz versão Hetalia, com algumas adaptações, para narrar a vida deste médico.<p>

E não é que até o nome deles é parecido? (semelhanças acabam ai)

**ATENÇÂO: A fic contém disturbio de personalidade, loucura, insanidade e tragédia. Pensem bem antes de ler, sim? (mas eu ficaria feliz em ser responsavel de possíveis traumas, ou algumas lágrimas ^^)**

Imagem de Faust para ajudar na decisão de ler ou não:  
>http :  / www . zerochan . net / 165508  
>http :  / www . zerochan . net / 666659 (Olha só o nº deste...)

* * *

><p><strong>Necromancia.<strong>

_AU. Alfred o amava incondicionalmente desde a primeira vez que o viu, porém... Arthur foi morto...E a beira da loucura e da insanidade, Jones fará qualquer coisa para ter seu amor de volta...Qualquer coisa..._

- Por que você me olha tanto? – Você me perguntava estranhado, com esse seu jeito estranho de falar, que apenas anos depois descobri que se chamava "sotaque". Lembro-me perfeitamente de como era...

Praticamente do meu tamanho, você tinha cabelos loiros curtos e rebeldes, e olhos...Seus olhos...Eu sonhava com eles quase todas as noites, desde esse dia que te vi pela primeira vez.

- E-eu...bem... – Já eu, há!...Mal posso acreditar...Era um jovem tímido! Sim, tímido, usava óculos quase do tamanho da minha cabeça, também era loiro, e por tras destas lentes garafais, meus olhos azuis.

- É que já faz algum tempo...

- M-me desculpe...Eu só...hmm...

- Você também é estrangeiro...não é?

Lembro-me como meus olhos brilharam fascinados com sua inteligência, ora... Eu tinha pouco mais de cinco anos, "estrangeiro" para mim era algo de outro mundo...

Mas sim, eu era estrangeiro, vinha dos Estados Unidos, e logo descobri que você vinha da Inglaterra.

Era meu primeiro dia nesse pequeno vilarejo alemão, como não tinha conseguido falar ou me relacionar com ninguém, meu professor tinha me mandado a sua casa entregar a lição.

Você foi à primeira pessoa a falar comigo... Apesar de ter passado algumas horas te encarando com o livro de exercícios em mãos, sem saber o que dizer.

Qualquer um ficaria assustado, ou mesmo irritado...Mas você pareceu achar graça, e começou a conversar comigo...

Você se chamava Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland  
>E meu nome era Johnnes Fausto VIII, primeiro nome Alfred...<p>

Nesse dia eu já era uma criança apaixonada, que nem ao menos sabia escrever "amor" , em alemão claro...

Arthur era meu único amor... Meu futuro esposo...E a razão da minha loucura.

_Meu querido Arthur..._

Eu nasci numa tradicional família de médicos, mesmo meus primeiros livros falavam sobre doenças e curas, morte e vida...

Sim, desde pequeno eu estudava medicina, e gostava muito disso. Porém como é comum na sociedade mesmo naquela época, o diferente sempre era isolado, excluído. Eu era muito sozinho, e por isso tinha me tornado uma criança tímida e retraída.

Quando nos mudamos, eu estava tentando convencer meus pais que eu não queria ser médico como eles, mesmo que eu ama-se isso, a solidão parecia comer minha carne aos poucos, ao ponto de me forçar abandonar algo que eu realmente amava...

Mas isso mudou quando te conheci...

Você sofria de uma doença incurável, por isso não ia jamais a escola, e precisava de alguém para lhe trazer as lições. Sua vida se resumia a ver a vida dos outros passarem pela janela embaçada de seu quarto, que dava justo para a estrada central daquele pequeno vilarejo.

Foi por você meu amor, que eu segui estudando.

Não demorou para eu quase implorar para que o professor me deixa-se levar-te as lições todos os dias, ficava horas na sua casa...

Você tinha uma personalidade toda especial, apesar de muito doente, tentava ao máximo ser independente, e tinha um orgulho próprio incrível, além de uma personalidade um tanto explosiva, haha. Descobri que muito mais do que alguém do seu lado, você precisava de alguém que te desse mais vida, mais movimento...

Aos poucos fui me tornando uma pessoa mais animada e extrovertida, para fazer-te rir, e por que não? Irritar-te as vezes...Você ficava tão lindo bravo, e lembro-me o quão envergonhado ficava quando eu te dizia isso...

Os anos foram passando, e apesar do tempo que passávamos juntos, eu ainda arranjava tempo para estudar, sonhando fervorosamente em um dia poder te tirar dessa maldita cama, poder andar pelas ruas segurando sua mão, correr pelas areias finas da praia, ver-te livre do que te afligia desde que você abriu seus olhos pela primeira vez.

Eu demorei vinte anos meu amor, vinte longos anos...Mas enfim pude descobrir a cura, e te salvar do seu tormento.

Por muitas vezes me desculpei de minha demora, você lembra? Ah sim... Costumava me dar sutis tapas com a fraca força que tinha e me dizer que "estava tudo bem", por que você confiava em mim...

Como alguém pode então me julgar por ter te amado tanto?

Seu primeiro dia longe daquele quarto...Deuses, eu nunca pensei que te veria chorar daquela forma, o jeito como você olhava para o céu, para a rua, pro rosto das pessoas era...Utópico.

Quando você correu em minha direção, e me derrubou sobre as areias da primeira praia que via em sua vida, quase machucando Bunny nosso cachorro, a forma com que me agradeceu, como seus olhos brilharam cheios de vida...

A verdade é que eu poderia ter morrido justo aquele dia, morreria feliz, por ter ajudado meu amor, e nesse dia você me chamou de "my hero"

Haha, como você se arrependeu depois por ter me dado esse título não é? Sim...Admito que as vezes posso ter te irritado de sobremaneira com isso, mas confesso-te que não podia evitar...

Eu queria saber quando exatamente foi que você também se apaixonou por mim...

Talvez no dia que lhe ajudei a fazer seu próprio chá, ou quando trouxe Bunny para não sentir-se sozinho quando eu não estava, no dia que me declarei quase caindo pela janela, quanto pedi sua mão...

Eu não sei...

Mas ambos acabamos nos apaixonando, e quando finalmente alcancei sua cura, descobri que a felicidade plena existia!

Fomos tão felizes! Não é meu amor?  
>Logo nos casamos numa cidade nas proxímidades, não era legal na época, mas pouco nos importava.<p>

Com algum dinheiro que tinha, montamos uma clinica no topo de um pequeno monte, e você parecia ter nascido para cuidar de um negocio próprio! Aaah! Lembra como a vista era simplesmente linda? Quando nevava costumava sentar ao seu lado na varanda coberta, e sob vários cobertores tomávamos chocolate quente bem juntinhos... Bunny também amava, caçar os flocos de neve era quase obsessão! E você sempre me fazia sair correndo atrás dele...

Pergunto-me quantas vezes tive que cavar na neve para achá-lo...Haha, isso sim que é um cão levado, não? E eu sempre levava a culpa, talvez Bunny soubesse que acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu faria de tudo para curá-lo, mesmo que minha especialidade fosse apenas humana, ora! Ele era um cão, não devia saber a diferença...

Nossa pequena clinica...

**Éramos tão felizes meu amor!**

..Até aquela noite...  
>Aquela <strong><em>maldita<em>** noite...

A clinica ficou aberta até tarde, e eu te encontrei deitado calmamente sob o chão, dormindo...Dormindo...

Você tinha sido assassinado.

Foi um único tiro que te levou a morte.  
>Um único.<p>

HAHA! É simplesmente tão fácil e simples matar um humano! Tão fácil que um humano morra assim tão simplesmente!

Meu querido Arthur, que eu amei por mais de vinte anos, estava morto! Deitado sob o chão do lugar que me fez tão feliz!

Bem na frente dos meus olhos via apenas um pequeno buraco em sua cabeça, ao qual escorria sangue, bem da sua testa.

DEUS SABE! Ele sabe! Como eu tentei te salvar!

**Eu te juro meu amor, eu te juro!**

Minhas mãos envoltas no seu sangue, enquanto um a um seus órgãos simplesmente iam morrendo, seu corpo gelado como a neve, e sua expressão vazia, me encarando, me encarando, me encarando! **ME ENCARANDO!**

Hahahaha! Eu era apenas um humano!  
>Eu não pude vencer a morte<p>

**EU NÃO PUDE VENCE-LA!**

Como isso foi acontecer? Como isso foi acontecer? **COMO FOI ACONTECER?**

M-mas meu amor, meu querido e belo amor, eu não desisti.

Por que eu ainda queria vê-lo de novo, ainda queria ver seu sorriso! Seus olhos cheios de vida! Queria, ansiava, cobiçava...

Mesmo que tivesse que mergulhar entre as trevas mais profundas, eu faria qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa... _

_Angustia, desespero, loucura_

E assim, eu finalmente encontrei...

Há 500 anos meu ancestral J. Fausto I deixou sob o esquecimento da humanidade os segredos da ressurreição dos mortos, e eu as encontrei!

Hhahahahahhaha! Sim Arthur! Eu as encontrei! Seus ensinamentos...

A necromancia.

É uma pratica muito antiga, presente mesmo na bíblia ou no Antigo Testamento! A capacidade de se comunicar com os mortos, fazer adivinhações ou transmitir mensagens!

Eu poderia te ver de novo meu Arthur! Te ouvir! Ter-te ao meu lado!

"_Ooooh tempo! Eres tão belo quando simplesmente para!~" _HAHAHA!

Quando meu ancestral fez um acordo com Lúcifer, foi o que ele disse. Não acha muito ousado meu amor?

Mas eu queria você comigo, comigo, **comigo aqui!** M-mesmo que...Mesmo que fosse um vulto!

Eu te amava! Eu queria te ver de novo! Não importava o que passasse, eu queria te ter novamente!

Custe o que custar, e ninguém, _ninguém _iria me deter!

Eu profanei teu túmulo, graças a seus ossos e a magia negra eu pude trazer sua alma de volta! Não é simplesmente incrível?

HAuAhAHHAhahhahA! Este é o tipo de Necromancia do meu ancestral! Faz os mortos voltarem a vida! O espírito toma o esqueleto, e o corpo volta, igualzinho como era antes!

Hahahaa! Meu amor! Meu querido amor! Eu sou incrível não acha? E o mesmo fiz com Bunny quando sua hora chegou.

Eu nunca mais voltarei a estar sozinho, por que tenho vocês! Sempre, sempre, SEMPRE!

HAHAHAHAHAhAHA! EU FIZ ISSO POR AMOR, MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ ARTHUR!

_Sob um monte, numa construção quase em ruínas, vivia um psicótico médico que havia enlouquecido após a morte de seu amante. Era um jovem loiro de olhos bem azuis, castigados por fundas olheiras. _

_Os moradores do vilarejos próximo as colinas tentavam ao máximo nunca se aproximar daquele lugar ou dele, mas alguns poucos que se arriscavam, voltavam brancos, sem fala, com um terror jamais visto antes estampado nos olhos._

_A maioria adoecia, ou se traumatizava de por vida... Resmungando algo sobre um esqueleto, cujo crânio possuía um buraco no topo, ao lado de outro menor que lembrava um cão, as vezes aparecia na varanda, como se tivesse vida própria, como uma maldição..._

_E às vezes o psicótico médico o abraçava, como se fosse o grande amor da sua vida. Como se fosse seu antigo esposo..._

_E falava com eles, falava, conversava como se contasse uma velha historia, e declarava seu amor eterno em meio a risadas terrificas._

Sabe meu amor, eu pude te trazer de volta a vida, porém só aqueles com dons podem realmente te ver...

Acredita que os tolos humanos que sujam nosso redor acreditam que você é apenas ossos? Oh! Pobre Bunny! Ficaria tão triste em ser confundido com ossos!

- Eu queria que parassem de falar mal assim de você meu amor – Passei carinhosamente meus dedos finos sobre seus cabelos, podia te sentir, maravilhosa era a necromancia!

Virei delicadamente seu rosto em minha direção, até então você apenas observava a neve dessa nossa querida sacada. Sua face, seu corpo, seus olhos...Tudo! TUDO! Estava tudo ali!

Era uma cópia exata de você.

- Meu amor~ - Aproximei nossos rostos, enquanto Bunny nos observava, abri gentilmente seus gélidos lábios e te beijei.

Embora você não reagi-se, embora nunca fala-se, embora seu corpo era frio e sua expressão era morta e fixa.

Por que eu fui capaz te trazer sua alma...

- Eu te amo Arthur, sempre, não importa o que aconteça...

...Mas nunca teu coração...

...Porém um dia meu amor, eu te terei completamente de volta.

Sim...

Eu farei qualquer coisa..._Qualquer coisa._

AHAHHAHAhAHHAHAH! QUALQUER COISA! AHAHAHAHAHAHahaHA! _**QUALQUER COISA!**_

Por que eu te amo! TE AMO! E mesmo a morte não poderá nos separar!

HAHahaHAHAhaHAHahaHAHAH!

_J. Fausto VIII, o médico necromante.  
>O amor é sem duvida, uma das facetas da loucura.<br>_

* * *

><p>- Há mais entre o céu e a terra, do que imagina nossa vã filosofia-<p>

Willian Shakespeare.

Se eu falar para vocês que antes de escrever esta fic, eu tava rabiscando uma comédia...Vocês acreditam? ^^

Hmm... Eu fiquei com um pouco de medo de mim enquanto escrevia isso...

Agora é uma fic a menos na minha lista de projetos.

* * *

><p><strong>Para Faust e sua esposa esqueleto Eliza, nem todas os marcos de nossa vida são possítivos, ainda assim, não deixam de ser marcos.<strong>


End file.
